


i'm good as long as you're here with me

by LexTheMoose



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Ryan is a good bf, Shane is sick, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/pseuds/LexTheMoose
Summary: Shane is sick, and Ryan is the most wonderful, still-quite-fresh boyfriend ever.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 15
Kudos: 259





	i'm good as long as you're here with me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/ryansbergara/status/1235343586343948289) tweet, because I wonder how Shane only got Ryan sick...
> 
> (But also like please don't take that seriously, this is all in good fun and I just wanted to write some fluffy shit because I love them dearly.)
> 
> I hope you liked this, please don't forget to leave a kudos/comment if you did!  
> Find me on tumblr: kingspapercrown.tumblr.com

The front door closes behind Ryan with a soft thud. It's silent in the apartment, apart from the crinkling of the paper and the shifting of Ryan's jacket and then his shoes. The silence is broken almost immediately, Ryan hears the pitter-patters coming, all the way from the living room and he can't help the smile that tugs on his lips, blooming into a big grin as Obi turns the corner to the hallway and lets out a loud meow of complaint.

As dramatic as ever, not unlike his owner.

"Shh, buddy it's okay. You'll wake your dad up." Ryan shushes him when Obi keeps meowing relentlessly, winding around Ryan's legs now, rubbing against his jeans. Ryan doesn't even mind the cat hair anymore, he learned to live with it. He leans down to stroke a hand over the cat's back and takes the paper bag into the kitchen where he fills the bowl of Shane's little monster and then he gets to work.

He starts with the kitchen, falling into the routine of the last few days, tackling the cups of leftover tea and coffee Shane felt too woozy to finish and some of the plates that have been left there after him attempting to eat despite feeling nauseous all day. He puts away some groceries he bought, the essentials, really. It even surprises him sometimes how little thinking he needs to do when buying things for Shane. He knows his likes and dislikes from the inside out.

He is taking out the trash next and then heading towards Shane's bedroom. He opens the door quietly and carefully, peeking his head in first. His heart goes soft at the sight of Shane's form under the covers, back turned towards the door. 

Ryan tries to make as little noise as possible, collecting all the discarded Kleenex from the bedside table and the floor. Shane only stirs when Ryan was just about done, and ready to leave.

He blinks a few times so the image of Ryan becomes clear, and Shane can realize he's actually there, not just the projection of his brain, or the leftover of the dream he had. 

"Hey there, big guy," Ryan says in _that_ tone of voice. Shane is still getting used to him being so gentle with him every once in a while. Sure he's seen Ryan in relationships with other people, he knows how caring and attentive he is, but it had never been directed _at Shane_ specifically. In hindsight, it might have been directed at him, in these last few weeks. When Shane still dismissed these gestures as Ryan being a good friend, before they miraculously got their shit together. And what an oblivious idiot he truly was. 

Well, more like Ryan got his shit together and kissed him right in front of his apartment door, way too late at night. They were both a little buzzed and Shane followed his lead, dazed, almost believing that it was all a dream the next morning when he woke up alone in his bed.

Nothing else happened, he could piece together as much, later but Shane has been too shocked to say anything after that kiss and Ryan mumbled an awkward apology followed by a quick "bye" and left him there like he didn't turn Shane's whole world upside down in mere seconds.

The next day was hushed talks in Ryan's car in the morning, at the parking lot of their office where Shane was waiting for him already. 

Ryan looked like a bundle of nerves, gripping the stirring wheel so hard, Shane could see his knuckles going white. But he also looked beautiful in the morning sun, and Shane knew it then and there that no matter how stupid and dangerous what they're about to do might be, for their friendship, for their _company_ , the company that has been barely running for a few months. Shane wanted this, despite all the risks, he wanted it for so long.

So he leaned in and kissed Ryan again, effectively silencing his nervous rambling, and apologies. And when Ryan looked at him, startled, but a smile growing on his lips, it has never been so easy to pop the question.

It's been only two weeks since then and Shane has been sick for almost half of that period of time, the universe probably thinking he had too many good things already, with the successful start of Watcher. Time to pepper in some misery for fun.

But Ryan, the wonderful boyfriend (they're _boyfriends_ now, Shane can barely believe it) he is, came to visit him every few days, even though Shane felt gross and self-conscious the whole time. It's not exactly how he imagined them spending their first few weeks as a couple.

At the same time, it soothed his nerves that Ryan seemed to be always happy to see him, despite Shane's mess of a hair, and his runny nose, not to mention the sound of his coughs or occasionally throwing up in the bathroom, that Shane is certain Ryan could hear through the thin walls. 

Ryan has never said anything, he's been infinitely patient, even when Shane snapped at him, frustrated by not being able to do things by himself. Sure, he teases Shane at any opportunity he gets, but that's nothing new. Shane is actually grateful their friendship didn't disappear in favor of them dating now, if anything it got stronger, like when they started doing Unsolved, and then Watcher. Shane had no idea they could still be closer to each other and yet, he's been proven wrong.

Kissing Ryan became one of his favorite activities, and it's driving him nuts that they're in the prime time of their honeymoon weeks and Shane can't even fucking make out with Ryan properly, because he's too busy hacking up a lung. How is that fair?

"Hi," Shane says eventually, his voice is scratchy, from sleep and his throat being raw in the past few days. But Shane is positive he's over the hardest parts of the week at least. The bed dips next to his hips as Ryan takes a seat, hand awkwardly settling on Shane's stomach on top of the covers, and then his thigh, before Ryan just wants to pull his hand away altogether. Shane doesn't let him, snatching it in his own and squeezing it half-heartedly. They're still learning.

"How are you doing? You look kind of pale." Ryan comments and the slight concern present on his face could make Shane's heart sing with affection. 

"I've been worse, I think I won't die." Shane hums, thumb stroking over Ryan's knuckles.

"That's rich, coming from _Mr. Take Care Of Obi For Me After My Death._ " Ryan teases, and Shane mirrors his grin, still sniffing, and terribly offended.

"You didn't feel my pain. It was the worst, Ryan!" He complains, letting out a huff when Ryan laughs at him, but he can't be mad when his boyfriend looks so good, and he laces their fingers together, skin so very hot against Shane's. Or maybe Shane is the one burning hot, he's not sure, he might have a slight fever.

He almost offers Ryan to lay down next to him, only for a bit, until Shane drifts off again into another fitful nap and until Ryan has to go because now that Shane isn't in the office they have quite the work to do. Shane has been feeling guilty about that, he sees the circles under Ryan's eyes every time, the way stress tenses up his shoulders. It shows how they're working their ass off now that they're one man down, while Shane does jackshit, binge-watching Netflix from his bed all day.

It had been one of the smaller arguments they've been having, that ended with Ryan telling him he's an idiot and that he should put his energy into resting instead of worrying so he can get back to the office and annoy the hell out of Ryan like usual. It's been proven effective and this one particular thing hadn't come up again, but the guilt is still settled in Shane's stomach whenever Ryan comes over to check on him.

Even right now, he feels like he should be doing _something_ , anything at all. So he moves to sit and climb out of bed, he's been feeling okay today anyway.

"Bathroom break?" Ryan asks like he can read his mind and Shane would rather not answer because he knows exactly where it will lead. 

"I need to get up and feed Obi. I fell asleep last night without giving him dinner." The guilt must resurface and make itself known on Shane's face because Ryan squeezes his hand. "And I'm out of groceries. Probably meds too. And the dishes-" 

"Shane," Ryan cuts him off, hands coming up to gently push him back into the bed, and he isn't even applying too much pressure but Shane is weak to it, he goes pliant in an instant whenever Ryan touches him with a bit of more force. 

"The orange asshole has been fed, took care of the dishes, and the groceries and your meds.+ He lists, counting them down on his fingers with a small smile. "I took out the trash too. It's all good, just rest, for fuck's sake. You'll never get better if you don't."

"Oh," Shane breathes and it might be because he got slightly dizzy after he sat up so abruptly, but it's like all of his insides turned and flipped at the same time and he's been smacked on the head, with feelings. So many feelings, all for Ryan. It's a complicated mix of being grateful, so fond of this literal angel of a man. But most importantly, what gives Shane fucking whiplash is the _love_ that comes with it. He's in love with Ryan, it's undoubtedly a fact.

Ryan laughs at him again, but he doesn't say anything, just looks at Shane, curiously, openly, _lovingly_ , Shane realizes. 

_Oh, shit._

"I could kiss you right now." He says, voice hoarse, not from sleep or even his throat hurting anymore. It's barely above a whisper but it has a weight to it as it rolls off his tongue, Shane is sure Ryan can feel it too.

"You could," he answers, playfully, Shane can't get enough of the sight of him, his bright smile, the shine of his eyes. He has so much to say, 'I love you' or 'I want to live the rest of my life with you'. Shane is sure he's so out of it because of the sickness and his meds but fuck, if he's not a DayQuil away from asking Ryan to marry him right there and then.

"Bad idea," he says instead, trying to soothe his emotions burning him up from the inside, making his eyes burn slightly as it rolls through him in waves. "It's like something died in my mouth, you don't want to experience that, trust me, little guy." 

Ryan's wonderful, whole-body laugh causes his heart to ache in the best way possible. 

"But fine, I'll rest. Thank you for taking care of things. Can I take a shower at least? Am I allowed to do that?" Shane mocks and Ryan rolling his eyes entertains him more than Netflix ever could. "I have like three days worth of sweat on me. Not sexy in the slightest." 

"Sure, go do that. Get out of my sight. Asshole." Ryan says, and only vaguely feels bad about making Shane cough again because he wheezed so hard.

While Shane disappears in the bathroom Ryan takes it upon himself to change his sheets and open a window too, so by the time Shane emerges, face pink and looking more alive than he did a few minutes ago, his bedroom is more fresh and bright along with his whole presence, apparently. He does feel better.

Shane climbs back into bed, sitting up against the headboard and Ryan goes to stand next to him, almost unsure.

"Need anything? I could make you a tea or some coffee." Shane shakes his head softly and pats the space on the bed next to him.

"No, I'm good just- Come here." He asks and Ryan goes, settling back into their previous position, only closer, hands finding Shane's almost immediately and holding on.

"Missed me so much?" Ryan asks, grinning, but there isn't as much teasing in it as usual.

"You have no idea." Shane lets out a longing sighs, being serious for once, his hand slides up to cup Ryan's cheek.

"The office isn't the same without you," Ryan admits quietly, pressing into the touch like he's been craving it as much as Shane did. He rubs circles with his fingertips behind Ryan's ear because he recently discovered it makes Ryan melt and his eyes flutter shut whenever he does so. They have so much to explore about each other intimacy wise and Shane can't fucking wait.

"I wanna be back as soon as possible, can't have my favorite little ghost hunter have a boring day." Shane hums, his smile growing into a grin as he sees and _feels_ Ryan's cheeks go hot. 

" _Shane!_ " He crows, practically glowing and before Shane's tired brain could even comprehend how wonderful and warm he looks like that, just for Shane to see, Ryan is leaning in, pressing their lips together and Shane's mind goes quiet.

He kisses him long and sweet, nearly melting when Ryan's fingers tangle into his hair, goosebumps rising on his arms when Ryan licks between his lips, slightly deepening the kiss. They still haven't done more than making out, their hands wandering under each other's shirts but Shane is suddenly hit with the need for more, desire flaring up in his stomach.

It's not a good idea, however, he's still sick and they shouldn't even be kissing right now. Steven will kill them if they both get bedbound for days.

"You smell so nice." Ryan sighs, when he pulls away, so Shane won't have such a hard time breathing. He noses along Shane's jaw and his neck, Shane can feel his smug little smile when Ryan feels him shiver. 

"Did you brush your teeth just so you could kiss me?" He teases and Shane scoffs in response.

"No, I brushed my teeth because I'm not a heathen, Ryan." 

Ryan laughs like he knows Shane is lying. And he's not entirely wrong. 

"Scoot over," Ryan says, and lifting the covers to climb into bed with him and Shane makes an offended little noise, but he doesn't try to stop him. In fact, he does scoot over, and then back, straight into Ryan's arms. He is blissfully comfortable like that, Ryan's arm thrown over his middle and their legs tangled together.

"You're such a brat, did you know that?" He huffs but his grin buried into Ryan's hair betrays him. 

"Shut up, Shane. You would've told me to stay anyway." Ryan's hold tightens around Shane who only makes a non-committal noise. Not confirming, nor denying that it was most definitely the plan. 

Shanes apartment settles into silence again, besides the dumb ghost hunter show they out on, that Ryan likes for some reason and Obi's quiet purrs after he settled at their feet, curled up to have a post-breakfast nap. 

He has never felt so good, despite his plugged nose and constant nausea, Ryan being there made things easier, it always did. 

And well, he's never felt more in love either.


End file.
